a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cladding systems and more particularly to ceiling systems and wall coverings for building structures. The system may be a sectional or in some instances cellular system and can in some embodiments be expanded and retracted across a wall or an overlying ceiling structure.
b. Description of the Known Art
Ceilings or walls for building structures take many different forms which can be as basic as wood panels or drywall to, in the case of ceilings, more elaborate designer-type ceilings. Designer-type ceilings may consist of metal or plastic tubes, strips, panels, sheets of fabric or the like which are interconnected in various forms and configurations to obtain a desired aesthetic effect. Such designer systems are typically reserved for commercial establishments. Between the two above-noted extremes are ceiling systems commonly referred to as drop ceilings which incorporate a grid work of interconnected metal support strips defining shelves on which insulating panels are removably seated. Such systems are commonly found in which include aesthetics, sound absorption, heat insulation and the fact that the panels are removable to access the ceiling structure above the ceiling system and any utilities such as plumbing, ventilation or electrical that may be found above the ceiling system.
Drywall ceilings, while being one of the most common ceilings found in building structures, have the drawback of being very inflexible and also very plain from an aesthetic standpoint. In order to access the space above a drywall ceiling, holes must be cut in the drywall or the drywall itself removed which can be an expensive process considering replacement. The designer-type systems are also more permanent in nature even though providing a greater variety of aesthetics but have the drawback of being difficult and accordingly expensive to remove and replace in order to repair plumbing, electrical or other such utilities that might be found in the ceiling structure.
Drop ceilings have the advantage of providing accessibility to the space thereabove but are very limited from an aesthetic standpoint and further, access to the space above the drop ceiling is only available through relatively small openings provided in the supporting grid work of the system.
It is to overcome the shortcomings in prior art ceiling systems that the present invention has been developed.